Tears of Crimson
by chausettes et chauseurs
Summary: Love and death, death and love. What's the diffrence? No one cares to love me and no one will care if I die.
1. Shiraishi Michiko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

"NO!" She screamed, jolting upright. The alarm-clock on her bedside table ticking away the minutes of the early morning hours. "_Kuso! Doushide!_ Why am I dreaming about that night! Shouldn't my subconscious mind have repressed that already? I mean it's been eight years already!"

Her porcelain hand covering one acid-colored eye. Sleek black hair framed her thin white face, bangs covering her right eye. The girl swung her wiry legs over the bed, getting up after a moment. She looked in the mirror; deathly beautiful reflection looking back at her with bright green eyes. A moment passed, anger building in her tensed muscles. _"Stop mocking me!" _She hissed, slashing at the mirror with sharp black nails. In an instant the glass shattered littering the floor in a shimmering wave.

_'I hate it here,'_ her mind whispered. _'I hate it here...'_

_What do you do if you fall apart when no one's there?_

She walked over to the nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out her clothes. Her black kapris, the black tank-top, scrubbed clean of the blood that had once stained it. Arm-warmers slipped over her hands and up to her elbow, hiding the scars from the knife next to her clock.

This was Shiraishi Michiko; kunoichi of cell number 5 led by Tsubasa Takeshi. Her life just a ruined soul left in the path of destruction. Striving to be perfect, it was all that she had left.

She pulled tight the belt around her waist and headed out the door, wandering aimlessly around Konoha. Few people were out on the streets yet and she was utterly alone. Her chilled heart had gotten used to that fact; She was alone; nobody loved her or cared for her; her parents just a bloodstain washed out in the forest. The closest thing she had to a family was her master, her eyes the same color as his. If one had not known better, they would have thought them as family; father and daughter. But Michiko knew better, she had learned how harsh the world really was, no one loved her.

Her lips curled over her sharp teeth in a grimace. 'They will only ever use you,' echoed her master's voice in her ears. "I know..." She replied, her voice soft and dangerous.

The curse that her master had given her twinged slightly on her chest, begging to be released. She denied it control and continued walking. Her stomach gave a low growl, she denied it the pleasure of food as she walked past a small shop. Her eyes scanned the horizon as if she were expecting an attack, though what she hoped for was much more. She could feel a presence behind herself, knowing exactly who it was, bracing for human contact.

"Michiko, you're up early."

The kunoichi's brow furrowed, "What's it to you, Uchiha?"

"I don't care, I'm just trying to be pleasant." The raven-haired shinobi caught up with his longer strides. His dark eyes focused on the emotional girl's face.

"I hate pleasant people. So calm, so polite; it's sickening. They have no real concept of the world." Her eyes flitted to him, loathing carved into their shimmering green depths. "And on the inside, they mock people. Their hearts rot beneath their skin. Pretending to be what they're not. You're like the world, Sasuke, showing a calm face on the outside, pleasant to the eyes. But you and I both know, on the inside you're just a lost soul, grasping, trying to find something that makes you different. But you're just nothing, dust in the wind. A wave tossed in the ocean. People won't remember you."

Their eyes met for a second before Sasuke looked away, completely aloof as always.

"It's just a charade, you're not emotionless, Uchiha." She whispered, her words wrapping around him, like an anaconda squeezing out his life. "You're sad and lonely," Michiko smiled, knowing that she'd hit a weak spot. "You're afraid to be close to people. You're afraid they won't let you be strong enough. They'll hinder your goal." Her soft laughter came out in soft hisses. "You're afraid. You're afraid of him. You know you will never be strong enough. Itachi will-"

"SHUT UP!" He rounded on her, onyx eyes blazing, face contorted in rage.

Michiko's eyes lit up with cruel excitement, blood red lips curved up in a malicious smile. "Does it hurt, really?!" Her voice came in an energetic rush. His pain, it enticed her. It made her feel, alive. It gave her life. It fed her. It eased her own. And once again, she could ignore the tear stains on her face and the ache of her chilled heart.

"How?" The young Uchiha asked with rage. "How do you know about Itachi?"

His words made her laugh. Though this would be a bad time to reveal her alliances to a comrade. Her sardonically elated eyes would have loved to watch her torturing words rip through him, but knowing her call, she turned on her heel and left. A feeling of accomplishment embellished itself in her thoughts.

She paused for a moment, remembering something that Takeshi-sensei had told them yesterday. '_Ah yes... the chuunin exams we'll be applying today... splendid...'_ Michiko's thoughts twisted through her warped mind. _'This should be an amusing experience.'_

* * *

**I'm sorry if adding the part with Sasuke seemed a little pushy for the first chapter. I just wanted to get her personality in. I would enjoy reviews, even flames are welcome. And if you're a Sasuke fan, I'm sorry if you were offended by Michiko's loathing of him, she just hates everybody. And please continue to read on, don't just read the first chapter, because I promise it gets better as the story goes on. **


	2. Suicide

**Discaliamer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did there would definitely be more Pein... and Deidara wouldn't have died...**

A scream interrupted her now calm thoughts. "Konohamaru-kun!" _'Why do those little twerps have to ruin my peace-of-mind all of the time... tch.' _

It had been her first real day off since the age of seven, and it was being screwed up by a hoard of children. Then she heard another yell, one that she had never cared for, "Put Konohamaru down you ape!"

_'Oh great, _He's_ here too...' _Thought Michiko. Though her curiosity was peaking. What was all the ruckus about? _'Perhaps I should investigate...'_

Without hesitation she sprinted to the source of the commotion. A strange sight greeted her eyes; A foreign shinobi wearing what looked like a cat suite held up Konohamaru by his scarf while he looked ready to destroy him. _'Jerk!'_ She thought, frowning. _'Nobody can lay a finger on the twerps but ME!'_

Making up her mind she sidled in front of the small crowd gathering around the scene. "Please put the brat down." She asked, trying to be a little diplomatic and respectful, even if he didn't deserve it.

"Why should I?" The ninja replied without looking at her.

Michiko's acid-green eyes narrowed dangerously. A familiar entity in her chest roared for it's release from a flower-shaped tattoo. "Put him down." She whispered icily.

The black-clad male finally looked at her, annoyance evident in his features. Purple kabuki paint swathed on various parts of his face. _'Oh please...'_ Michiko thought with boredom, _'not another freaking weirdo, don't I have enough of those in my life?'_

"Well, well," He said, smirking. His eyes traveled her developing figure, resting in one spot in particular. "Who do we have here?"

She let out a disgusted sigh. _'Marvelous, he's a freak and a pervert... what a great combo...' _"I won't warn you again, Pervert, put Konohamaru down."

"Oh but we were having so much fun." He taunted, raising his fist to strike. "Playtime's not over yet!"

"It's your funeral." Hissed the girl.

In a flash, Michiko was in between the arms of the foreign Shinobi; kunai placed at his throat, another in the crook of his right arm.

Konohamaru fell to the ground, quickly getting up and running behind Naruto. Michiko's eyes brightened with morbid excitement. The flower tattoo burned fiercely, aching to be released, aching for bloodshed. A drop of crimson leaked from his neck, falling, glittering, calling to her. Her eyes widened watching it, lips curling back over her teeth. _'Blood.' _The seal threatened to break.

"Shiraishi, back off." A distant voice called her back.

"Shut up, Uchiha." She retorted angrily, though grudgingly, she sprang back from the boy. The flower on her chest twinged with annoyance. _'Blood.'_ It whispered to her.

'Kitty-boy', as Michiko now called him, glared up at Sasuke, "Get down here you little punk." He growled, getting what looked like a mummy off of his back.

His blond companion looked at him with shock. "You're not going to use Karasu, are you?" She asked, seemingly mortified.

Just then a low cold voice interrupted them. It sent chills through Michiko, she liked it. "Kankurou... stop it." She looked up, a boy hung upside down from a branch in a nearby tree, where the Uchiha sat. His hair a rusty sort of brown-red. His cold eyes the color of the mist during an early October morning. On his forehead the character for love was etched into his skin. The morbid kunoichi watched him with interest, the way he seemed to make the air around him tense and chilled. "You're an embarrassment to the sand."

Kankurou trembled, but Michiko didn't catch it. "Ga-Gaara..."

"Picking fights, how pathetic. You do know why we're in the Leaf?" His voice was soft, dangerous.

"Gaara, they started it, the little one-"

"Shut up," Gaara intervened, eyes narrowing. "Or I'll kill you."

Michiko's scarlet lips parted over her sharp teeth in an alligator grin.

"We're sorry Gaara," Kankurou replied hastily.

"Extremely sorry." Added the blond kunoichi.

Their leader looked over at the leaf residents, acknowledging their presence. "I'm sorry about my companions."

The blood lust rolling off of Michiko's porcelain skin in waves dissipated, turning into benign interest. Perhaps Orochimaru-sama would take interest in this 'Gaara' person. Orochimaru-sama loved rarities, and he needed a new body... Her eyes dropped to her sandals, '_Kimimaro'_ The only friend that she'd ever had there. The only one who understood her drive. He was useless now, dead as far as she was concerned. Perhaps this 'Gaara' would be a good vessel for her lord.

The sand shinobi dropped to the ground, speaking quietly to his comrades. Shiraishi Michiko was lost in her own thoughts, contemplating. The flower on her chest furling and unfurling trying to fully bloom, only to be halted by it's host. She bit the inside of her cheek causing it to bleed, satiating her curse for the moment. Her onyx hair fell in curtains around her face, isolating her thoughts to her head. She was vaguely aware of Sakura exchanging comments with the blond from the sand. Naruto's grating voice interrupted her thoughts as her head snapped up, a grimace plastered on her lovely face.

"I should enter the Chuunin exams!" His voice hurt Michiko's ears, it was always so... _loud._

To her utter abhorrence Sasuke landed beside her. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye, though not turning from the newcomers. "Hey, you, what's your name?" He asked.

The blond foreigner blushed, "Me?"

Michiko watched her face fall as Sasuke replied no. Uchiha turned everyone down, though Michiko had always wondered why anyone would ask him out in the first place. To her, he had all the appeal of a paper shredder; something she neither wanted nor needed. _'Not like his brother...' _no, Michiko found his older brother very interesting. The older Uchiha was her life-blood; someone she needed to be around, even if her master had given up on him. His power and stealth were more-than-admirable to her. In many cases she thought of him as someone to look up to; almost as an older sibling.

"The guy with the gourd," He said.

Gaara turned to look at him, "Subabku no Gaara. I'm curious about your name also."

The dark-haired girl felt a familiar chakra signature behind her, Tatsuo, her teammate.

"Uchiha Sasuke," replied the ninja beside her.

"Michiko-chan!" Called Tatsuo, jumping onto the road. She turned to him, raising an ebony eyebrow. The suffix '-chan' did not apply to her anymore. Maybe before her mind had been corrupted. Before her purity had been soaked in blood. He mocked her with such a honorific. If only he'd known what it was like being drenched in your parents blood, your own blood, the blood of countless innocent civilians, the blood of your only friends. She was way past being 'Michinko-chan'.

"Tatsuo," She replied voice mimicking the wind in the branches of dead leafless trees. "What is it that you want?"

His eyes seemed concerned, "Kioshi thought there would be trouble with you today. You seemed so distant."

The last Shiraishi looked the red-head in the eyes, green meeting cool gray. The ghost behind her eyes coming to life inside of her. _'Worried about us...'_ She coiled around the girls heart. Feathered wings curled protectively around it, pointed vampiric teeth revealed in a menacing grin. _'How cute, it's too bad they don't know us, Michiko-_chan_' _Her black lips twitched with amusement, white hair falling in her butterscotch eyes. She rested her head on hands adorned with long claw-like nails.

_'Shut up and let me think properly, or are you forgetting who's in charge?'_ Michiko's mind retorted.

_'Hai, hai...' _Replied the curse mildly. _'You're such a spoilsport... You haven't let me out in ages.'_

"Tell Kioshi that it is none of his business what I do today." The kunoichi said coldly.

_'And he's a jerk for spoiling our fun!' _Added the cursed flower.

_'I thought I told you to shut it!'_

_'At least Kimimaro-kun likes me...'_

_'And where has that got him?'_

_'... in Kabuto's emergency room...'_

_'Great job, now my best friend's about to die, all because of you!'_

_'It's only because your too weak to control me...'_

_'Excuse Me!?'_

_'...fine fine... I'll shut up for now... but you'd better get me some blood after this...'_

_'Wait until the Exams.'_

_'...'_

"Michiko, he's really in a fit, I haven't seen him this stressed in ages. He thinks that you'll go commit suicide or something." The cursed seal stifled her laughter at this comment.

"Fine, I'll go see him myself and tell him all about my wonderful suicide attempt this morning..." Michiko said dryly, casting a vague wave behind her back and following him over to training ground twelve.

* * *

**Hello everyone**, **I love you if you were able to put up with this chapter too. It wasn't bad perse but, it wasn't one of the better ones yet. I would also appreciate some constructive critticism to help me out here. The next chapter is much better... at least I think so... ummm, yeah. **

**I thought it would be fun to give a little insight as to what a cursed seal would be like. I hope you like the whole, 'mind of it's own' thing... and if you didn't you can always express that in a review hint hint**


	3. Recal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... You'd better not make me say that again...**

**(A/N): I love you if you've continued reading from the beginning... I know the first chapter sucked... I'll have to edit that someday... just not today. I would love if some kind person were to review, tell me how I'm doing...**

Where was she? Surely she wouldn't have committed suicide... Even if she had been down-in-the-dumps lately... No, she was stronger than that... She had to be... They needed to enter the Chuunin exams today and only three-man cells were permitted to enter. _'Damn, Shiraishi, why can't you just be like any normal kunoichi?' _ The silver-haired male asked no one in particular.

"Found her!" Tatsuo's voice rang through his thoughts.

"Good," He replied monotonously. Kioshi looked up from his pacing; there she was, as gloomy as ever. He had always wondered why she had many of the boys trying to win her over. Sure she was attractive and well developed for her age, but, other than that, he could see no other appeals from her. She was always brooding and pessimistic, would it kill her to smile every once-in-a-while? All she wore was black, her outlook on life was bleak, and she looked so... uninviting and cold. Her eyes always seemed dead, lighting up only during their sparring matches. Kioshi understood that her parents had been murdered a while back, but so had Naruto's and he still smiled an a regular basis. She just wasn't _normal_. Why would anyone in their right mind want to spend time alone with her?

* * *

Kioshi recalled the day when Tatsuo fell ill; he could barely hold his food down let alone come to practice. Takeshi-sensei had told Kioshi to try and get to know his onyx-haired accomplice better, get to know the person behind the porcelain face. So, Kioshi, trying to be a respectable gentleman, asked her to lunch, not as a date, "Just to get to know each other better," he had said. She had rolled her eyes, but agreed, having nothing better to do. They had gone to a small café ignoring the waitress's silly girlish comments.

"So..." Kioshi had begun, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Michiko, seeming to have ignored the question, played with the straw in her juice, twirling it to and fro in the crimson liquid. Her lips were black that day, matching her eyeliner and clothing...and hair.

Kioshi found the silence quite frustrating, ready to ask another question, only to be silenced as she held up her index finger. "It depends on what you mean by spare time..."

Kioshi let out a sigh, correcting his previous statement "What do you like to do when you're not on missions or doing work."

Michiko's acid-green eyes traced the swirling liquid in her glass. "It depends on where I am at the time."

This wasn't going to go anywhere was it...

"Where are you _usually_ when you aren't on missions?"

"I can't tell you." She had replied vapidly, though a ghost of a smile graced her ebony lips.

"Okay..." Said the male, his ice blue eyes closing, trying to vent his mounting discomfiture. "What are your hobbies then, just pick something you like to do, I don't care where you are when you do it."

Again, the kunoichi went thoughtfully silent, continuing to stir the juice before her. The waitress returned with their meals and left. Ten minutes had elapsed before she'd said anything, Kioshi had watched the clock. "I enjoy being around a person... who makes my unease go away... only he can stitch me back together again... after I've fallen apart. I like to be close to him... and it hurts to be away... But I can't see him... for the time being... so I just fall apart... and kill myself... from the inside out."

Kioshi stared at his companion, was he hearing this correctly? Was Michiko a suicidal freak? Would she kill herself by being apart from this boy she spoke of? Curiosity and concern mingled on his features. "Who is he?"

"You wouldn't know him..." She replied, a wistful smile on her face. Her eyes looked hollower than usual. Timidly, Michiko rubbed a spot on her chest absentmindedly. For a moment, Kioshi wondered what she was thinking about.

"Even if I don't know him, what's his name?" The boy asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you..." Replied the kunoichi, and he could tell from her voice that it wasn't an empty threat. He became cautious, what was she hiding? And why? There were only a few ways that he would be able to glean that information from her... and none of them were morally sound or easy. For the moment Kioshi decided to drop the subject.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked.

"Tempura..."

"Er... what's your favorite band?"

"Linkin Park..."

"..." It took Kioshi a moment to compose himself. She answered all of his questions without the slightest hesitation now. "What's your favorite animal?"

"The snake..." She replied, acid green eyes flashing.

He didn't even bother with the color question, he knew the answer already. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No..." her voice was quieter this time, barely audible to human ears. Was she sad about that?

"Do you want siblings?" He asked.

"Yes..." She had said, drawing her arms in close to her, hugging her body.

"...You could have mine if you want." Kioshi told her, trying to lighten her ever darkening mood.

The kunoichi looked up, brow furrowing. "Why? Do you hold no love for them?" She seemed even more upset by his statement, like he was about to break some unspoken law of hers.

"Of course I love them, they just get on my nerves all the time, they're very annoying actually."

"Oh..."

"Why are you always so gloomy?" The question had just slipped right out of his mouth.

She didn't reply at first, she hadn't even looked at him. When she rose her head though, Kioshi found her laughing quietly to herself. "Kioshi-kun," The girl started. "If you'd experienced the things that I have, you would be depressed most of the time too. Watching your parents die in front of you, telling you to run for your dear life, but you were frozen to the spot with terror until it was over. Endured the words that I have. Watched yourself destroy your best friend, killing him from the inside out. You might just have a darker perspective of the world. If you'd ever been..." She broke off, as if she'd already said too much. Though the sardonic smile on her lips never faded. "If you'd seen even half of the things that I have, you would fall apart too."

Kioshi didn't even want to know more, what would be so horrible that she couldn't even say it in front of him? Rape? Murder? ...nah, murder wasn't that bad... he continued to question this in the back of his mind. Once again, who could stitch her up? "Um... well... That's very... er... _enlightening._"

She looked at her plate of food, not touching it. Instead, taking a sip of her juice. Kioshi recalled that it was pomegranate. "Question for you, have you ever wondered what it would be like to die?"

The boy's reaction to the question was what anyone would deem ordinary. Staring at the girl with a mixture of disbelief and horror on his face. "No... why, have you?"

The girl nodded in a matter-of-fact way. "Death is but another great leap into the unknown, like love. However, I don't expect to receive either for a while."

* * *

Kioshi hadn't understood her then, and definitely didn't understand her now. "How are you?"

"Suicidal," Replied the girl dryly.

"Ha ha, very funny..." Kioshi retorted, the sarcasm in his voice couldn't have been any clearer. "Michiko, I'm being serious, you yourself said that you wondered what it felt like to die."

"I also wondered what it felt like to love, but that's not happening, is it?"

Their conversation heated up, Tatsuo felt an argument brewing. Normally he enjoyed a good fight, but that was only when he was included into it. "Guys! Calm down!"

Michiko looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Fine," She said mildly, "See you two at the chuunin exams. You'd better not be late." In a flash she was gone.

Damn, she was fast, if only she used taijutsu... Tatsuo and Kioshi's eyes met. The latter shrugged his shoulders and followed their kunoichi. Tatsuo sighed and followed him, muttering, "women" under his breath.

* * *

**Yay, I enjoy doing the comments at the end of the chapter. I really hope you liked this one. It reminded me of an oreo, light and dark mingling in one chapter. Again, constructive criticism would be nice, or even a flame. C'mon people would it kill you to review? **

**Thank you HannahhBanannax3 for your kind patronige and adding me to your favorites list. That was too kind, even with only the two suckish chapters up. If I could ever meet you, I would give you a giant hug, but for now, a virtual hug will have to suffice.**


	4. My Everything

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me... If he was well, that would be amazing.**

**(A/N): This chapter shall be in Michiko's point of view. Enjoy, and then review.**

I pressed my head against the cool metal of the nearest sign post. It was surprisingly refreshing considering all that it was nearly eighty degrees in Konohagakure. _'One year...'_ I found myself thinking. _'It's been one whole year since I last saw him.'_ I closed my eyes, running my hand through my dark hair. _'Has he changed? Have I changed?' _Kami I missed him. I felt my fingers trail down the pole. The last time I had gone, he had been away. I felt a stab of pain rip through what was left of my heart. Why couldn't he be here to take it away? My fears? My anguish? It was something that only he had mastered, my everything.

His dark hair and eyes. His stoic expressions. The aura of power about him. How close we would stand together, never physically touching. How our minds would cooperate. The small look of recognition he would give me. His rare smile appearing for only a nanosecond before it disappeared into the frown I knew and loved. That soft chuckle every now and again to remind me of his emotions. The way he could make my anxiety melt away into the yearning to be by his side. Was this love? For I felt nothing stronger than this.

I felt myself smile at the thought of him. The only thing to chase my fears away at this bleak point in my life.

But they always came back, the depression and inadequacy. I knew that he would never return that longing to be near. He was perfect, I was far from that.

_'Pull yourself together, Michiko. Who cares what he thinks? It's not like anyone would ever love us, get over the thought.' _Sorako said. I could feel her sitting somewhere inside of me, seemingly filing her long nails. The heart on the end of her long tail swished back and forth.

_'I know, but, it's so hard when you feel this way and realize no one will feel the same for you.' _Replied I to the cursed seal.

_'Yeah, It's not like my relationship with Kimimaro-kun... wow, that sucks for you.'_ Her ear twitched in amusement.

_'When will you understand that Kimimaro-kun doesn't love you? Especially after you poisoned him.' _I retorted, rolling my eyes.

The curse's face found itself in an odd mix of pain and joy. _'How was I supposed to know that's what would happen if I kissed him.'_

_'Hmmm...'_ I replied dryly._ 'I don't know. I've always wondered why the plants around you wilt when you come out. Oh yeah, you secrete _**Poison** _that you can't control yet!'_

The curse chose to ignore me, returning to her ever-present nail filing.

_'And you wonder why I don't release you.'_

I could tell that I had royally pissed her off. We went through this on a regular basis. She was the reason that I had so any scars, though she was usually somewhat quiet during battles, choosing only to inflame my flower-shaped scar. Sorako was always so sadistic, whispering my fears all through the night, causing my pain. Why did I have to agree to get this _thing_ before it was really tested out? Kimimaro-kun's never bothered him, or Tayuya. The list went on and on, why did I have the earliest version? I swear, she made me feel like I was crazy. Sure, she was probably the most powerful of all of the known cursed seals, but I would give that up just to have at least a little peace-of-mind.

I heard her let out a snort of laughter at my thoughts, though not deeming them worthy enough to comment on.

_'So, Michiko-chan, what do you think of this Gaara person? Do you really thin he's that powerful, or all talk?'_

_'He definitely seems like a worthy opponent, I dare say I may even have to use you if I have to fight him.' _I admitted. I could feel her pointed smile underneath my skin. Deciding that I didn't really want to have this conversation, I got off of my pole and went into an ice cream shop. He loved sweets. My heart nearly shattered, why did everything remind me of him?

_'Because he's your everything,'_ My curse teased. Why wouldn't she just shut up?

I ordered a dish of vanilla, adding sprinkles to taste. Ah yes, something that finally lifted my spirits.

Konohagakure was a beautiful place, but, I didn't fit in here. I didn't fit in anywhere, but this place made me want to go... _home_. Back to the place where _he_ would be. Where everything seemed... _natural_. Konohagakure didn't suite me.

They were behind me, stalking me, watching my every move. They didn't trust me. They knew nothing. Why had I opened up the Kioshi two weeks ago? I could have just ignored him, continued on with my dismal life. What did they expect me to do? I knew they were there. Pathetic excuses for Shinobi if you ask me. Why did they even bother? What appeal did my life hold for them? A mystery that they couldn't quite crack? I mean come on, it had been a full seven months, twelve days, eighteen hours, and thirty six, wait, thirty seven seconds since I had been there, with my real comrades... but who was counting? I was, duh... I felt like such an idiot.

Soon though, soon I would be back. I would see him again, even if I had to hunt him down; I would see him again. Orochimaru-sama wouldn't mind, he would think I was spying on them again. Hell, he would be proud that I was so diligent. If only he knew that my loyalty wavered in their presence, I would never be sent there again. Anywhere was better than the eastern hideout, the way Karin would bitch at me, day in and day out. I hated her. The only good part about that place was Juugo. I enjoyed his company; the way he tried his best to control his boiling blood, the thing that my curse had been developed from. But he was, peaceful... in his own way of course.

Damn it, I couldn't concentrate with those two around. My teammates were so distracting. The hair standing up on the back of my neck, I hated people watching me. I found it unnerving.

_'Kill them,'_ Sorako whispered simply. _They wouldn't bather you if they were dead.'_

_'You're worse than they are I can at least say that.'_ I shot back. She went silent, shrugging her wing-laden shoulders. Though she had a silent way of communicating, intertwining our own thoughts. I was used to it, why else would I be so violent? _He _always taught me that unnecessary violence was foolish and that it would end up hurting me in one way or another.

I took the last bite of my ice cream and threw away the container. I could lose these idiots in a matter of seconds. It was so easy. Especially since I had mastered Shunshin no jutsu. I focused my chakra to my legs and sprinted. I liked the feeling of running at this speed, the thrill of dodging civilians while they couldn't see you; though I had to admit, flying was even better.

It took me a moment to reach the academy, where we would be applying for the exam. Not too bad.

_'Yeah, it only kept us away from our _family_.' _ Sorako told me sarcastically. This place had been my own personal hell for the past three years. Trying to teach me things I had known from the age of four. My master had told me that I was a genius, mastering jutsu that even jounins had trouble with. Such as Sunshin, a personal favorite of mine, though it paled in comparison to my own specialty. Mugen no senshin. I had developed it after learning about Itachi-san's Tsukuyomi. Although, I think mine was a bit more narrow. It only inflicted pain, it didn't give me power over the person's mind to control what they felt.

I sat on the step, tracing the lines of my fishnet leggings for lack of something better to do. There was a hole in the right leg on my thigh. I'd have to sew that up later... or not.

Foreign Shinobi passed me, each with a different level of interest in me. One sound ninja asked me out before being dragged away by the kunoichi of his team. Some of the sound were such idiots; complete and total morons. They didn't know who I was, but, that was probably a good thing. I much enjoyed doting over fear. Many of them chose to ignore me, and I think I preferred that over the doting.

A team of Konoha ninjas passed me, The girl gave me a wave and a smile, one of the males ignored me and the other tried striking up a conversation. He sounded so formal and... odd. Using the word youthful a lot and calling himself the 'noble blue beast.' His companions told him to come in so that they wouldn't be late in dropping off their forms to enter and he, though somewhat reluctantly, complied.

_'Bet he's a real lady killer.' _Said my curse smugly. _'Just look at that jumpsuit, so stylish.'_

_'Your sarcasm is second to none.'_ I replied, rolling my eyes.

_'I know.'_ She went back to doing whatever she was doing before, because from that point on, she didn't bother me as much.

"Sorry we're a little late." I heard Tatsuo. Kioshi said nothing, as did I. Our signature carrot top noticed our tension and replied for us. "Shall we go in?"

I got up, leading the way to our... _amusing _new game. I could feel Sorako laughing cruelly somewhere in my mind. A cold smile graced my lips. I would do my best, just for my everything.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, describing her everything without giving away who he was, he could be numerous people ranging from a shinobi from another village whom she is secretly having an affair, or someone 'working' for Orochimaru. **

**Please review, I need it for my self esteem, especially since only three people actually read the third one. Please people, is it really that hard? **

**And if you hate it so far because it doesn't have any real dark-side or romance or whatever in it yet. It will later on!**

**Thank you for your time! - **


End file.
